


[Unfinished] Stars and Spells

by doitsuki



Series: The Nighthold [2]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Canon - Video Game, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Quote, Smut, Unfinished, its raidbosses fucking what u see is what u get
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 19:14:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11607180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doitsuki/pseuds/doitsuki
Summary: Spellblade Aluriel decides to make some puns at Etraeus one lovely evening in order to seduce him.





	[Unfinished] Stars and Spells

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this around the time the Nighthold raid was released and it's been sitting unfinished in this document I have, sooooo.... yeah. If you're bi you might enjoy this LOL

It was a little past midnight when Star Augur Etraeus shifted back from his telescope and rubbed his face. Stress drew lines around his mouth and eyes for he had not slept in _days_. There was to be a meteor shower some time this week and no matter how hard he tried to predict where it would land, his instruments displayed various skewed readings, his own senses failing him too. Something was not quite right.

He grumbled under his breath, hunching over a bit to observe the reflection of his own face in his nearby scrying orb. Lost in limitless calculations, eyes unfocussed, he was entirely unaware of another figure entering the room. Thus, he nearly jumped out of his skin when a female voice yelled,

“Contemplate!”

Etraeus flinched, launching himself into the air and spinning around with one hand out, ice crackling at his fingertips. He was met with the grinning face of Spellblade Aluriel, who tilted her head to the side.

“That’s what you’re doing, is it not?”

“Stars, Aluriel, you frightened me.” Etraeus sounded more forgiving than annoyed and gently floated to the ground. Aluriel met him with open arms, embracing him tightly. He could feel that she was a tad cold, and channeled felfire through his palms to warm her up. His hands glowed bright green as they rubbed comforting circles into her back. “There… what can I do for you?”

Aluriel shifted, her soft white hair tickling Etraeus’s chin. She pressed her shapely face into his neck and whispered beneath his ear.

“I could use your company tonight, for I’ve nothing to do.”

“Really, now?” Surprise tinted the taller elf’s voice. “None of that sword-training you’re so fond of?”  
“It’s not like I need it.” Aluriel leaned back and her dark lips parted to show sharp white teeth. “Heh. But speaking of swords…”

Etraeus braced himself.

“I’ve a nice, tight sheath just waiting for yours.”

Etraeus groaned. “You and your puns.” He shook his head, tiny stars dancing around the tips of his long, bluish purple ears. “Not tonight, love. I’m tired.”

Aluriel pouted, eyes glowing with determination. “What’s the matter?!” She’d been waiting for this all day, having been unable to sleep with excitement. Etraeus only looked at her, and her brows drew together. “Etraeus…?”

“Don’t fret.” He turned away, light on his feet with head already tilted to the sky. The sight of so many distant planets and stars calmed him, let him think of something purer than disappointing his friend. Aluriel had seen him do this countless times and knew better than to interrupt him, but a moment of compassion seized her heart and she placed a finely manicured hand upon the Augur’s shoulder.

They remained thus for several minutes until Etraeus sighed, turning a fraction so he could peer at Aluriel from the corner of one eye.

“I can hardly deny you much, my sweet. Come here.”

Aluriel let her left hand fall to Etraeus’s waist, her right coming up to tug one strap of her dark purple dress aside. Etraeus watched the delicate motions – her hands were strong, beautiful – and smiled.

“Been waiting a long time for this, have you?”

“All day.” Aluriel pulled Etraeus close to her, pushing the other strap of her dress to mid bicep. Straightening up, she breathed in and sighed with relief. Her soft, round breasts spilled out of her clothes, a sight Etraeus often compared to two dark moons against a dusk sky. Yes, there were nipples! And he thumbed one of them, rubbing how he knew she liked it. Pressing in, around and around, then a bit of a squeeze. Aluriel sighed, her eyelids fluttering shut. Her arms fell to her sides and her flowing garments soon pooled on the floor, whisked aside by a simple spell. She wore only silken panties and no shoes, while Etraeus remained in his ornate blue and silver robes. He took a moment to appreciate her form, hands around her waist and feeling the soft, indigo skin.

“Etraeus…” Aluriel murmured, a naughty lilt to her voice. “Stop _gawking_ at me and disrobe.”

“Yes, yes.” Etraeus feigned a scatterbrained countenance and magicked his clothes into oblivion. Somewhere in the Twisting Nether, a demon was smacked in the face with a pile of fabric. Back on Azeroth, though, Etraeus realized that his observatory wasn’t the best place for romantic shenanigans. “Ah, this way.” He gestured to the nearby door. “I’ll take you somewhere more comfortable.”

“No.” Aluriel reached out and grabbed Etraeus by the dick, causing him to squeak in a most undignified manner. “Here, now.” She conjured a cacophony of arcane clouds, thick and purple and deceivingly soft. Releasing Etraeus, she pushed him down and fell on top of him, bouncing amongst the clouds. The Augur could do little more than let her, being one nude dude at his friend’s mercy. Aluriel straddled him, her plush ass wiggling back and forth as she rubbed her clothed lower half against his cock. Etraeus sighed at the feeling of the silken fabric, warmed by the flesh it protected. Aluriel did have some pretty juicy bits down there. Regardless of how tasty she was, however, he was a tad concerned about how quickly she wanted to pringle his dingle.

“Ah… Aluriel, wait.”

“What is it?” she snapped, white eyes narrowed. Etraeus tried to be delicate and coiled his fingers around her upper arms, nudging her until she got the hint and lay on her side. He snuggled close to her and patted her thigh.

“There, calm down. You’re better than this, love, more controlled.”

“!” Aluriel grit her teeth and made an awful growling sound from the back of her throat. She did not want to wait, nor masturbate, or even procreate. She just wanted Etraeus to give her a good dicking, the specific kind she’d been thinking about for most of the week. But it seemed he had other ideas.

Etraeus couldn’t help but feel used when he was set upon so fiercely by, well, anyone. He was accustomed to teasing and drawn-out encounters when it came to Aluriel, and helpless passion when Tel’arn was involved. Quite frankly, this was out of character for his beloved Spellblade.

“Are… are you well?”

“Rrgh!” _‘I don’t want your gentle words and easy touches!’_ Aluriel squirmed, about to bite Etraeus with a witty remark or her actual teeth, until a slender hand closed around half of her ass. Etraeus squeezed her, digging his nails into the ample flesh.

“I asked you a question.”

She knew that tone. It meant that there was to be no messing around, and if she dared, there would be consequences. _Violent_ consequences. For all the Augur’s posturing he actually did have a temper that wasn’t to be trifled with. Aluriel, though, was frustrated enough to poke him a bit.

“Wasn’t listening.” she muttered. “Waiting for you to get your cock up, _old man._ ”

“O- you--!” Etraeus nearly choked on his tongue and gave Aluriel’s ass a sharp smack, the sound echoing throughout the room. “How _dare_ you?”

Aluriel gasped, arching her back and pushing one leg between Etraeus’s, tangling up with him.

“Oh, that’s more like it…”

The Augur knew she was taunting him like a tank off cooldown and tried not to be offended. He raked his nails down to her thigh and back up again, slipping his hand between her legs. The sweet, heady scent of arcana mixed with lust and something more tart filled his lungs when he inhaled, closing his eyes for a moment to center himself. When he breathed out, he could think a little clearer on what he was to do next. Aluriel expected to be pleased, for her body and mind to be equally stimulated. So Etraeus took a second to read her face – cheeks darkened, eyes narrow, lips parted – and _touch_. He stroked up and down her silk-covered clit with one long index finger, toying with it in minute, circular rubs.

“That what you want?” he purred, an all-knowing cadence to his words.

“Nnnh…” Aluriel closed her eyes to better focus on the sensation and half embraced him, his thickening length pressed against her stomach. For some small measure of control she bucked her hips, rolling them back and forth against Etraeus’s hand to find the pressure and speed she liked. Her dark nipples tingled upon contacting firm pectorals. Etraeus indulged in the sensation of  her plush, warm tits against his body, soothed by their pillowy softness. Both elves had similar silver hair, and as Aluriel rutted against Etraeus, her long locks spilled over one shoulder and into the clouds. Pink puffs of arcane energy with white sparkles floated up into the air.

“Get this off.” Aluriel rubbed insistenly, trying to remove her panties. Etraeus helped her with that, peeling the soaked fabric down and getting it out of the way. His hand went right back to what it was doing, shamelessly fingering Aluriel. She was sticky and glistening, her body emanating such heat that Etraeus felt like he’d stuck his hand into a collapsing star. He crooked one finger up and slipped it effortlessly into her body, caressing the inner walls of her cunt.

“Ah~!” cried Aluriel, tipping her head back and exposing her throat to Etraeus. He took the opportunity to sink his teeth into her neck, sucking a fierce purple mark there over the course of ten seconds. It stung and prickled and she _loved_ it, shuddering at the pain, whimpering at the pleasure. The little noises she made turned Etraeus on more than he was prepared for, and his full erection pulsed with need. Aluriel moaned against Etraeus’s neck, her hot lips leaving wetness there.

“Come on…”

“Shh.” The Augur removed his hand and slipped his dick between Aluriel’s soft thighs, gripping her butt with sticky fingers and pulling her flush against his body. “Oh, you’re warm…”

“Mmmmnnn.” Aluriel squeezed her thighs together, manipulating every muscle she could, flexing her pelvic floor in an attempt to coax Etraeus in. He had a lovely, long cock with a thick head and smooth shaft, long enough to drill and fill her at once. “Yeah, almost--”

“There you go.” Etraeus shoved himself in, legs falling into place and bodies neatly fitting together. He squeeezed his eyes shut for a moment, almost overwhelmed, before shifting about and getting one of Aluriel’s legs over him. “How’s that?”

**Author's Note:**

> tryin' me hand at some HET SMUT :OOOOOO


End file.
